The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment method and system for the same and in particular to an ultrasonic treatment method and system for the same in which a treatment material is introduced to a part to be treated and ultrasonic wave is converged thereto.
Various ultrasonic treatment systems for irradiating a part to be treated with ultrasonic wave to conduct treatment have heretofore been proposed. However an ultrasonic treatment system which is capable of conducting more effective and fast treatment is demanded.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic treatment system which is capable of conducting effective and fast treatment.